


Secrets at the Beach

by Caraithyn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraithyn/pseuds/Caraithyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for a friend on Livejournal. Her request was Kenya and Zaizen fluff at the beach.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secrets at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend on Livejournal. Her request was Kenya and Zaizen fluff at the beach.

A normal trip to the beach, that’s all Kenya wanted. Of course being from Shitenhoji, that was a bit too much to ask from his teammates.

Within the first five minutes Kin-chan was already being a brat and being threatened by Shiraishi. Chitose had found some bikini clad girl not far from their spot to pursue and had talked her into going to the pier or some other secluded place to do who knows what. Koharu had spotted some guys down the beach who were playing volley ball, half of them in speedos and was now being chased around by Yuuji who was determined to remind him whose boyfriend he actually was. Gin was heading down the beach, walking so that when the tide came in, it washed over his feet. Kenya assumed that he was doing some sort of meditation or just enjoying the crystal blue waters and the seagulls and pelicans that were flying around looking for lunch.

Meaning with the rest of their team running around the beach, Kenya and Zaizen were left alone to their own devices. Kenya knew that Zaizen pretty much kept to himself so he tried starting a conversation.

“So I read what you said about Chitose on your blog. It was pretty funny.”

“Thanks.”

Kenya knew that that was all he would get as a response so he sat just watching the water for several minutes in silence before Zaizen surprised him by leaning around in front of him and stole Kenya’s lips in a kiss.

Kenya didn’t know what to think. He never thought that Zaizen felt that way about him. He didn’t really know that he had felt that way about Zaizen until Chitose pointed it out one afternoon. Now he couldn’t stop thinking about his kouhai. However he never once thought that Zaizen may have the same feelings for him.

When Zaizen saw his sempai’s shock Zaizen slumped back and apologized before starting to stand up and leave Kenya sitting there.

“Zaizen wait,” Kenya said as he grabbed Zaizen’s wrist, making him sit back down. “You don’t have to apologize, I liked it. To be honest I like you and I’ve been fighting with myself about how to tell you for quite a while. I was just surprised, that’s all. Please stay and we can at least talk?”

Zaizen scooted closer to Kenya and grabbed his sempai’s hand before beginning to talk about each of their teammates that were running around the beach and laughing at their antics. The two of them sat and talked about various things, ranging from tennis to where the best yakiniku shop was to how ridiculous their sempais were.

They sat and talked for so long, they didn’t notice when the sun began to go down over the water. Their sempai had mumbled something about them heading home without the two of them and now they were two of the only people left on the beach.

As the sun started to set lower, the pair got up and started walking hand in hand down the beach. When the giant orange orb in the sky finally crept down and out of sight in the horizon, Kenya leaned in and claimed his new boyfriend’s mouth in a kiss.

The next day all Kenya Oshitari could think about was how he hoped the team would take more trips to the beach more often.


End file.
